Luke, I am your Mushroom
by RandomnessRox
Summary: What happens when Padme walks in on Anakin chopping up a mushroom? Disaster. A very prolonged disaster. Rated T because T is cool. R&R! COMPLETED
1. The Creation of Darth Vader

**Luke…I am your Mushroom**

Disclaimer—I don't own Star Wars.

A/N—This is my first Star Wars fic. I randomly decided to write it because after I saw Star Wars III I was obsessed with Star Wars (and Anakin).

_You might not get this if you haven't seen Star Wars III _

**Chapter 1: The Creation of Darth Vader**

"OHHH yes, right THERE and a little to the right and now back to the left…"

Just then, Padme walked into the room, surprised to find Anakin chopping up a mushroom with a rather insane look on his face.

Of course, deciding to be paranoid at that very moment, she quickly assumed the worst.

"HahhhhhHHHHhh!" She gasped. "How COULD you? You DO know that I'm PREGNANT with your kid, DON'T YOU?"

Anakin promptly dropped the mushroom.

And the knife.

On to his foot.

"AIIIIIIII! Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" He typically cried.

Back to what we were discussing.

"…" Anakin said in response to Padme's previous comment.

"Hokay, I'm leaving!" He said with an unreadable expression on his face.

_Ten Minutes Later… _

Anakin arrived back in the room no longer Anakin.

He was wearing all black and a cool mask that made him breathe neat.

He said, "I have crossed over to the dark side. I never intended for our relationship to go beyond friends, even though we're married."

"I have thrown myself into a vicious battle with Obi-Wan Kenobi and then I purposely forced myself to slip into the fires. Then I burned and the evil dudes came and put this life-sustaining thing on me."

"You're BREAKING MY HEART!" Padme screamed.

_To be continued…

* * *

_A/N: Where that came from I don't know. 

REVIEW!


	2. Mushroom, Mushroom!

**Luke, I am your Mushroom**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars (though I wish I did) or the flash video, 'Badgers.'

A/N: This is a quick update, I know. But I have ideas. Twisted ideas, but still.

**Chapter Two: Mushroom, Mushroom!**

As the days went on, Anakin tried his hardest to forget.

Forget about Padme, or the bleeding wound on his foot that was actually taking up more thinking time than the girl.

10 years later, Anakin received a visit from his old mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi. He brought the message that 10 years earlier, Padme Amidala had died in childbirth.

"I KNEW it! I was having these premonitions and even though I felt terribly guilty, I was always like, 'Yesss!' " Anakin cried.

"Right…well, she seemed to have lost the will to live shortly after you departed for Planet Aah. We were able to save the—"

"Don't even GO there!"

"Sorry. Well, I am going to make a very unwise decision right now in giving you these mushrooms that Padme left for you in her will. Now I will make a wiser decision in telling you that your son, Luke, currently resides on Tatooine, and your daughter, Leia, currently resides on Naboo." Obi-Wan stupidly said.

"You made that up, didn't you." Anakin smartly commented.

"Yes. Except for the part about the mushrooms and L—" Before Obi-Wan could do anything else stupid, Yoda, being cool like he is, grabbed him by the nose and dragged him back to their ship.

"Forgot he was evil again, you did. Always trying to convince yourself he will come back, you are."

After he was gone, Anakin was left on his own to sulk again.

Until…he eyed the large bag of mushrooms.

(((((((((Flashback))))))))))

"OHHH yes, right THERE and a little to the left and now to the right…"

(((((((((End Flashback))))))))))

TADA!

A hot pink lightbulb appeared over Anakin's head.

He glided over to the mushrooms and started chopping them up with a rather insane look on his life-sustaining mask.

Suddenly, he got an email from one of his fellow twisted people.

_Sick 'n Twisted 101 recommends the following flash video:_

"_Badgers"_

Anakin clicked on the link and watched the video.

**Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers MUSHROOM, MUSHROOM! Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers MUSHROOM, MUSHROOM! Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers Badgers MUSHROOM, MUSHROOM! Ahhh! Snaake, snaake, Ahhh snake…**

The video then went on to repeat itself.

All of a sudden, Anakin began to see mushrooms in a whole new light.

As he continued to chop up his many mushrooms, he would find himself absentmindedly thinking, _"God that mushroom sure is pretty," _or, _"Wow what a hottie." _

When he did catch himself, he chastised himself, like anybody would, but deep down, he knew he only half meant it.

Soon there came a time when young Anakin could hide his feelings no longer, and on May 30th, 2184, he was wedded to Coolianna the mushroom.

_5 years later…_

Anakin and Coolianna led a happy life together, but Anakin still felt there was something missing.

(((((((((Flashback))))))))))

"Sorry. Well, I am going to make a very unwise decision right now in giving you these mushrooms that Padme left for you in her will. Now I will make a wiser decision in telling you that your son, Luke, currently resides on Tatooine, and your daughter, Leia, currently resides on Naboo."

(((((((((End Flashback))))))))))

Perhaps Obi-Wan had made some of that up, but it was worth a shot, right?

_To be continued…_

A/N: Well? Random and pointless enough for you?

REVIEW!

**nemo nadie nobody nevermind—Inspiring? Well I wouldn't go to such lengths considering that I made this up in like, what, 15 mins, but thanx! Please continue to R&R!**

**Utsuri—It was random, yes. I don't actually believe anything I'm saying though. I think Padme and Anakin are perfect. I am now a PxA shipper. Which works because they're sort of married…anyway, after (hopefully) reading this chapter, you know what mushrooms have to do with anything. Keep R&Ring!**

**Kuyaga—Confusing? Really? Well I guess this chapter was even more so, hm? Lol**


	3. Luke, I am your Mushroom

**Luke, I am your Mushroom**

Disclaimer: I don't own nut'n. Okay? Okay.

A/N: Hello and welcome back to my awesome fic of awesome randomness. Thank you to all my AWESOME reviewers. Did I ever say that you guys are AWESOME?

**Chapter 3: Luke, I am your Mushroom **

(((((((((Flashback))))))))))

"Sorry. Well, I am going to make a very unwise decision right now in giving you these mushrooms that Padme left for you in her will. Now I will make a wiser decision in telling you that your son, Luke, currently resides on Tatooine, and your daughter, Leia, currently resides on Naboo."

(((((((((End Flashback))))))))))

Perhaps Obi-Wan had made some of that up, but it was worth a shot, right?

Later on that day, Anakin said a tearful good-bye to Coolianna and departed for Tatooine.

He didn't really care about Leia.

"Girls, they are stupid. WHO CARES? Mushrooms are the way to go," Anakin had said to a reporter from _Sith Weekly. _

He held the same beliefs for his own daughter.

When Anakin arrived, he was surprised to find himself wearing a large kimono.

"What! I said _Tatooine _not _Japeen_!" he yelled, exasperated, to Frank the truck driver.

Yes, they went from Planet Aah to Japan in a truck, okay?

Anakin promptly fired Frank the truck driver and hired Bob the lawnmower.

"Okay…this is not going to work out…" He said when he finally realized that lawnmowers were for cutting grass.

Then Anakin hired George the box on wheels.

"You're a box! Then what's a car?" he cried, exasperated.

_Beep Beeeeep _

Suddenly, Anakin spotted Herbie the Car winking at him oddly.

"Back away…" he ordered to no one in particular.

Anxious to get away from the eager car, he hired the random ship beside him to take him to Tatooine.

He arrived on Tatooine about an hour later and was pleased to find himself where he was supposed to be.

Before he hunted down Luke, he wanted to do some sightseeing.

As Anakin walked the town, he was irked to find so many people—many of which were men—staring at him.

_God, I didn't think I was THAT attractive, I mean, come on… _He thought. What he didn't realize was that most people weren't accustomed to seeing THE Dark Lord Vader walking around aimlessly.

Finally Anakin got tired of that and set out to do what he came there to do.

When at last he came to a small hut and rang the bell, Anakin was surprised to see a boy in his teens looking oddly like one of the Beatles answer the door.

"Erm…may I please…speak with Luke…" Anakin said.

"It is I," Luke mediaevally answered.

Anakin cleared his throat and whipped out a cue-card. "Luke…I am your mushroom…" he recited.

"Wtf, mate?" Luke question with an Austrailian accent.

"Aye, it is true. 5 years ago, me was wedded to a fine lassie, a real looker. Coolianna, 'er name was," Anakin said with a Scottish accent.

"And how does thiees reelaate to ze muushroomz?" Luke asked with a French accent.

"DUDE! Like, Coolianna is toatally like a mushroom! Like, DUDE, how can you not like GET that?" Anakin said with a surfer accent.

"Eh?" Luke asked with a Canadian accent. "Come again?"

"Luke…I am your mushroom," Anakin repeated in a Darth Vader accent.

* * *

A/N: Okay, now THAT was a weird chapter.

REVIEW!

**END OF CHAPPA POLL **(Yes I am actually taking Naga's idea)

For lack of a better topic…

**Who think's Anakin Skywalker is HOTT? Or Hayden Christensen, same thing.**

I do, I do! Hehe 

If you have a better topic, please feel free to tell me! And VOTE in your awesome reviews!

**Ash babe—Thank you! And I do believe I just did write more XP **

**Sidney—Dude, Ani is soooo mine. But please continue to R&R!**

**Utsuri—Thank you for reviewing again! And the badger movie is cool. And yeah it would be very funny if Anakin were only seeing things…Lol. Nice comment about drugs, Lmao!**

**ActChick13—Nice review (thumbs up) You sounded SO much like one of my friends in that review it was scary. Continue to R&R!**

**Kuyaga—A yellow kind of guy? Lmao! Awesome review keep R&R-ing!**

**Sonnysbabythug12—Why thank you!**

**ZebraFinch—Star Wars is the best. And nice comment about Anakin and Darth Vader, Lmao but it's true, isn't it? And I know getting married to a mushroom is extreme, but dude, I DON'T CARE! XP**

**Naga—Dude, why do I need to change my profile? And I added your poll thing. Though I can predict what you'll say in your next review—No, No, NO! Unless you've changed your mind?**


	4. This is Torture

**Luke, I am your Mushroom**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

A/N: Wow! 17 reviews for the last chappa! And thank you all for voting for Ani! Except for those who voted for Obi-Wan, because that doesn't make sense. I wasn't aware that was a choice, myself. The choices were only Ani is hott or Ani _isn't _hott. Anyway, on with chappa 4!

**Chapter 4: This is Torture**

"Luke…I am your mushroom," Anakin repeated in a Darth Vader accent.

"Okay…so you're my mushroom," Luke started, backing slowly into his house. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? That the next time I have stir-fry, I should throw you in it?"

"Aaargh! NO!" Anakin cried, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. "My shoe's untied! I never learned how to tie them as a child…" he sobbed.

Luke was filled with natural sympathy for Anakin, and bent down and tied Anakin's shoe for him.

"T-thank you…" Anakin sniffled. "On with what I was saying."

"Aaargh! NO!" Anakin cried, throwing his hands in the air like he don't care…okay no.

"Aaargh! NO!" Anakin cried, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. "I am your FATHER, you dimwit! I just got married to a mushroom, that's all!"

"I'm the kid of a _mushroom?_" Luke exclaimed. This was too weird. He'd always wondered who his parents were, but _this?_

"NO! Remember what I said, Luke…" Anakin used his cool Sith powers to insert this into Luke's mind:

(((((((((Flashback))))))))))

"Aye, it is true. 5 years ago, me was wedded to a fine lassie, a real looker. Coolianna, 'er name was…"

(((((((((End Flashback))))))))))

Luke gasped. "Who _is _my mother then! Where is she!" Then, realizing for the first time who his father looked like, he cried, "What have you done with her! You wouldn't…"

"No, I wouldn't. And I didn't." Anakin replied simply.

"Then where is she!" Luke demanded.

"Meh. Probably on the same planet I left her. Maybe creating an awesome clone army to destroy me. Who knows?"

"You didn't…hurt her?" Luke wondered.

"Uhm…no? Why would I do that?" Anakin answered, confused.

"Gee, I don't know…LOOK AT YOUSELF!" Luke then proceeded to take out a pink and lime green flowery mirror.

"Well I suppose that the scar over there could be a little frightening but other than that, really I don't look like I could…"

"Aaargh! Are you insane!" Luke cried, throwing his hands in the air like he don't care. And yes, this time I mean it.

"Yes and I do believe you are, too," Anakin stated this as if it were the most natural thing in the world to say. Which it is, if you're only joking. Which Anakin was most definitely not.

"Aaargh!" Luke cried.

* * *

A/N: I could have made that a lot longer, but I chose not to. Hope you all found that as humorous as the last chappas!**END OF CHAPPA POLL**

For lack of a better topic…

_**Who's seen Star Wars Episode III: Return of the Sith? **_

I have! (grins)

REVIEW!

**Caralynne—I do, yes. Like Ani, I mean. Thanks for noticing!**

**Utsuri—Glad you agree with me. And in my opinion, no pic of him is truly creepy. Oh, and the actor's name is actually _Hayden Christensen, _by the way. **

**ActChick13—You're going to get married and have 3 kids. Good luck with that, eh? Lol! Keep on reviewing!**

**Ladylina—I thought you were my cheese sandwich? Ookkaay…nice. And Obi-Wan wasn't one of the choices, but nice to hear your opinion anyway.**

**Tink664—Oui oui, I agree with you all the way. Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing.**

**Naga—Really. And I did change my profile a bit, but I mean, I still like Beyblade so what's your point?**

**Kuyaga—He said what? Lol! No, really, what did he say…XS**

**BreathingFlames—Squee? Lol! I LOVE the Llama song! I've typed up the Llama song! Have you typed up the llama song? Lol! Keep reviewing!**

**Kate Van Helsing—Aliens with Gungan accents and little pink Native American powwow outfits are building advanced civilizations in our governments' brains? Lmao! Very nice review…**

**PentagonMerlin—Why, thank you! Keep reviewing! ;)**

**Dancing Pickle—Lmao, that was probably the bst review I've ever read. Keep reviewing so I can laugh my ass off some more! Lol!**

**Fuzzyone—Well, you were wrong! Me and all my friends know it well, too! Keep reviewing!**

**Barbossa'sApples—Yay! I'm so happy you got the, 'You're breaking my heart,' thing! And yeah I agree with your opinion 100, hands down!**

**Rachel 791—Yes, yes, and disturbing, oh yeah! Keep reviewing!**

**Duelwriter—Yes, Anakin's nick name is Ani. I like it, it's cute. And I torally agree with you (obviously) and I can also say ditto quite easily, lol!**


	5. All is Revealed

**Luke, I am Your Mushroom**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars!

A/N: I am so, so sorry it took me...a month and 4 days to update. But I had MAJOR writers block. Next time, in your reviews, if you have any suggestions TELL ME! Then I'll use them and give you proper credit.

**Chapter 5: All is Revealed**

"Aaargh!" Luke cried. "Don't you realize who you are?"

"Uhh...yeeess...I am Anakin Skywalker..."

"NO! No, you're not! Don't you...realize...all the terrible things you've done?"

"Okay I know that I've committed a few wrong-doings in my life but really, that's not TERRIBLE is it?"

Poor, poor Luke. He didn't even know the half of it...but he soon would!

While Anakin was in mid-sentence, non-other than...DARTH VADER flew into the room, crashing through a glass window. I feel sorry for Darth Vader.

But he appeared to have felt nothing, for he then began to do the disco and cry, 'Another one bites the dust..."

This only earned a scared look from Luke and a glimpse of Anakin holding his head in his hands, muttering, "Why now...whyyyy now..."

Yes! Anakin and Darth Vader in the same room! But...to go, or not to go? That is the question.

No, Hamlet, actually, How can that be? That is the question.

An hour of Darth doing the disco later, Luke finally began to get the picture. And the first thing he did was eat cookies. What kind of cookies you ask? MUSHROOM cookies, of course! Luke, being Anakin's son, inherited his love for mushrooms. Dun dun dun...

Anyway, after finishing his cookies, Luke stood up and cried, "A ha! You're NOT Darth Vader, ARE YOU?" pointing at Anakin.

Anakin stood up, yanked his Darth Vader costume off (he was WEARING CLOTHES you perverts) and yelled, "NOOOoooooOOO! I'm not...I wanted to fool people...but I guess my sensitive nature gave me away..."

"_Or the fact that you and the REAL Darth Vader are in the same room, maybe?" _Luke thought.

**THE END**

_As it turns out, Anakin only meant to scare Padme when he left her, to prevent her from following him, and soon after that Anakin truly went insane. 'Sick 'n Twisted 101' was the pen name for one of his fellow crazy people, AKA twisted people. Ever since Anakin left Padme, he became accustomed to wearing the Darth Vader costume, and so, tried to prove to people that he was really Darth Vader. It fooled most people unless they really started talking to him.

* * *

_

A/N: The End! Yes this is the end of this fic, but I might make an epilogue about Luke's life if you guys tell me you want one.

**END OF CHAPPA POLL**

_**Do you want me to write an Epilogue to 'Luke I am Your Mushroom?'**_

I'm not going to write one unless you guys say I should!

**REVIEW!

* * *

**

**Dancing Pickle–That was probably the coolest review I've ever read. It made me laugh. I think that I would like your friends if I ever met them, Lol.**

**Barbossa's Apples–A 'NO!' line, huh? Interesting...well I tried to add that in! If you missed it it was near the end, with Anakin.**

**Utsuri–You don't care? gasps How could you SAY such a thing? Lol! **

**Kuyaga–Why thank you! Keep reviewing!**

**Pentagon Merlin–You're right, craziness does run in Anakin's family. Mine too!**

**ActChick–Actually the part where Anakin burned was actually pretty funny, even though I love him. Maybe I'm sadistic or something.**

**Topaz Waters–Yeh! I feel proud that you like my story! And yes, we know, I love Anakin, too!**

**AuroraWolf–I agree with you all the way. That line was one of my fave parts of chappa 4, too!**

**Elirian19–Thank you! Continue reviewing!**

**Jessica Halliwell–Thank you, thank you, thank you! And yes the Badger video rocks, it's my third fave, after the Llama Song and End of ze World.**

**Kyle Busch Girl–One of the funniest stories you've ever read? Really? Well, thanks! Keep reviewing!**

**Lady Alionae–You've seen the movie TWICE? I'd LOVE to see it again but nobody wants to go with me :( **

**Jedi Werewolf–It's actually sugar I need to cut back on. Not that it would help! Lol! And yes I've seen End of ze World it's my 2nd fave flash video.**

**Rachel 791–Hmm...vegtabley...I like it! Lol! Keep reviewing!**

**Shadows08–Thanks! Keep reviewing!**

**ATA–You give4 up. That's interesting, most people leave out the four XP **

**Kanye4America–Ok.**

**Lillyxlia Skywalker–Priceless, huh? Thanks! Keep reviewing**


	6. Epilogue

**Luke, I am Your Mushroom**

It has been a _very _long time, and I know it. But I had writers block. Actually, I still have writers block, but I'm going to attempt to write this anyway.

SO. Out of the 12 reviews I received for Chappa 5, 4 of you wanted an epilogue. The rest of you didn't seem to care. So here I am. I hope you like it!

**Epilogue**

About a week later from Anakin, Darth Vader and Luke's fateful meeting, Luke noticed some peculiar behavior in his droid, C3PO, which Anakin had lent him before being transported to Coruscant.(He was to be taken to the Jedi Council, who would decide whether he would be taken back as a Jedi after he was fully healed.)

C3PO had taken to chanting random things at any moment–such as 'chop,' 'mushroom,' and 'BOX!'–without warning. Luke was perturbed–was this some sort of malfunction, or had Anakin programmed the droid to do this? Or worse (Luke really didn't want to think of this, but decided he would anyway. Don't ask. Luke's weird.)...was some of Anakin's...errm...bizarreness...rubbing off on C3PO?

The latter, as it turned out, was correct. As the days wore on, C3PO refused to serve Luke anything other than mushrooms, mushroom pizza, mushroom muffins, mushroom cake, and Luke's favourite, mushroom cookies (Luke loved mushrooms, but really, too much of a good thing!)...yeah, okay, you get the point. ANYWAY, Luke was at his wits ends with this little 'problem,' so he decided to talk to someone who might know how to solve things–C3PO. Then Luke remembered C3PO _was _the problem. Hmmm.

* * *

Weeks, then months, then...more months...went by before the transformation was complete. Luke had officially gone INSANE. Which was why _this_ happened:

_Luke was in the marketplace, walking around like any other normal person. Which he wasn't, but hey, at least he looked like one!_

_Suddenly, a wicked sandstorm blew through, and even though Luke was completely used to them–he'd lived there all his life, after all–he started screaming like a little girl! Which he wasn't. He was a 19 year old man._

Who would help him now? He didn't have friends on the planet...they'd all moved on to bigger and better things. C3PO was insane. His Jedi friends were all on Coruscant. No one would know if Luke Skywalker dropped dead at that very moment...

But of course, he didn't. Luke may have been insane, but he still knew he had to eat, breath, wear clothes, etc...and he didn't get shot or become faced with a deadly Sith, either (which was weird seeing as Darth Vader knew where he lived...as he'd already demonstrated).

So Luke just went on, living your typical every-day life of your average insane person.

Until one day...

Luke was chopping his mushrooms (C3PO had long since been thrown in the trash by an angry neighbor–the droid had tried to sell her 'freshly picked delicious mushrooms'–but Luke had become so accustomed to eating mushrooms at every meal, every day) when he suddenly began to see them in a rather strange new light.

As he continued to chop up his many mushrooms, he would find himself absentmindedly thinking, _"God that mushroom sure is pretty," _or, _"Wow what a hottie." _

When he did catch himself, he chastised himself, like anybody would, but deep down, he knew he only half meant it.

What was this strange feeling coming over Luke? Well...he knew what it _was _(not that he really wanted to admit it)...but why? Why was Luke having these strange feelings? About mushrooms, no less...Could it possibly have been due to the flash video his father had sent him? What was it called again...something about Badgers? Hmm...curious. Hadn't Anakin said the cause of his mushroom obsession was a video awfully like the one Luke had just watched?

* * *

Soon there came a time when youngLuke could hide his feelings no longer, and on May 24th, 2191, he was wedded to Coolianna the mushroom. Yes, the very same mushroom Anakin _used _to be betrothed to. (Anakin was now fully healed, and a practicing Jedi out to destroy the real Darth Vader again, and had quickly divorced Coolianna) How Coolianna wound up in the hands of Luke no one knows–all the way from Planet Aah! Wow! That's pretty far to travel for a mushroom.

* * *

Wow! That epilogue was the longest chapter I've written for this fic before! Weird. Well, this officially concludes Luke I am Your Mushroom. I hope you guys enjoyed the fic because it was really, really fun to write, and keep looking out for other fics by me! I'm still going to check the reviews (of course!).

REVIEW!

**Barbossa's Apples- Well, you got your epilogue! I really hope you liked it, even if it wasn't what you thought it'd be like. Keep reviewing :)**

**Utsuri- Luke is NOT the only sane one...he's not sane at all! And I'm sorry I didn't put Leia in here, but I don't really know much about that trilogy. I'm going to watch IV, V and VI this week, so maybe then I'll know...stuff! Lol!**

**Sesshyluver03- Right. Well, I'm glad you liked my fic and I'm glad I changed your opinion of Vader. I think there's still good in Ani, even if he doesn't know it. **

**Overlord Niky- Awesome, eh? Well, thanks!**

**Chou hime- Don't worry, I don't take offense. None at all, seeing as A) I already knew this, and B) People always tell me this. Lol! Well I get these ideas from my head and some of them come from stuff my friends and I have done over the years. You could call them inside jokes. Keep reviewing!**

**Jess-the-psycho-cat-Can I just say that you have a very cool name? Lol...you can get End of ze World on the same site as the Llama song...do a search on MSN/Google, whatever, and it'll come up. That's what I did. Hope you liked the epilogue!**

**Lady Alionae- Lmao, don't worry, violence totally is my thing. But 'Sith isn't in theaters anymore, sadly :( But hey, it comes out of DVD November 1st! Then I can watch it all I want...hehe...**

**Amylion- Well, obviously, you don't have to wait any longer! **

**Haydenlova4eva- Thank you so much! But what does PML stand for? And when are you going to update your fic (I read it and I love it! It's on my faves)!**

**AniAmi4evr- Thank you. Well, I've already watched End of ze World, and it's one of my faves, but thanks for the recommendation anyway. **

**Can't rmemeber5713-Hi! I'm really glad you liked my fic and I hope you liked the epilogue (if you read it)!**

**Rachel 791- Well? Was Luke's life twisted enough for you? Lmao! Hope you liked the epilogue!**

**Watch out for more fics by me, and...**

**REVIEW!**

**Your authoress,  
****Chelss**


	7. Authoress Note

**Luke I am Your Mushroom: Authoress Note**

I know this fic is over, but I feel like saying stuff.

1) I have a new fic that you guys would probably like_–The Boy who Wouldn't Die. _It's a lot like this one...a lot of randomness, insaneness, and OOC-ness. Here's a preview:

**_Chapter One: The Evil Mall from Innisfil_**

_Anakin was a boy with many faults. Oh, wait, no he wasn't. But he did have ONE fault–he just wouldn't die.

* * *

_

_As Anakin entered the mall, he found himself face to face with a giant sign that said, "TURN BACK NOW OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE EVIL MALL!" Oddly enough, Anakin's spidy-sense wasn't kicking in._

You should read it because it's awesome :)

2) I am NOT making a sequel to Luke I am Your Mushroom, because I am TOTALLY out of ideas. **Eriks leadinglady**'s idea was brilliant (made me laugh very hard) I don't think I can do it. After all, I have my new fic!

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed Luke I am Your Mushroom,please R&R my new fic,and ANAKIN ROCKS :)


End file.
